Ellen Jennings
Ellen Jennings is the very involved, very energetic, and loving mother of the Jennings/James family. Her catchphrase is "Good one, Ellen". Personality Ellen is Avery's mother and Chloe and Tyler's stepmother. She doesn't like dogs, sometimes does not like cats, and makes it known that she doesn't like Stan as he tends to chew on her items. She has tried to take care of a parrot in the Episode "The Parrot Trap" but at the end of the episode, she and Stan get along. Her nickname is "Smellen" due to the medley of horrific odors in her car. Relationships Bennett James Bennett is Ellen's husband. While he is a child psychologist, Ellen thinks he got his degree on the Internet, and thinks he got it by lying, because his "techniques" are more like lies. When they moved into the same house, it seemed as if their family traditions will both be expressed, but some went, but they managed to keep the peace. While at sometimes they disagree in some situations, they always know how to end it right. Bennett has revealed that he and Ellen speak with one voice, which is usually hers. Avery Jennings Avery is Ellen's daughter. While you might think Ellen and Avery are alike, it doesn't seem so. While Ellen loves ponchos, pineapple, badminton, and writing notes on grains of rice, Avery doesn't very much like them. Like how Avery doesn't like the Jennings Christmas present tradition, without writing a list, while Ellen loves it so it could be a surprise. But even so if they aren't very alike to each other, they always love each other. Tyler James Tyler is Ellen's stepson, who she doesn't relate to at all, and can be a real handful to her, but she tries to help him do his best, while highlighting his weak points. She, like the rest of the family, is mortified by Tyler's driving. Chloe James Chloe is Ellen's stepdaughter. She can be over the top! In the first episode, she ignores Chloe's claim that "Stan can talk!", but tries to savor her cuteness in The Fast and the Furriest. She was also against Chloe getting earrings. Ellen and Bennett often accidentally leave her at some random place. Stan Ellen doesn't really like Stan because she is a cat person. She is the only person in the house who doesn't like him. She even tries to make him a outside dog in The Parrot Trap. Even though they don't really like each other they sometimes get along. Ellen reveals that she once had a dog as young girl, and they were close. But one day the dog ran away, and Ellen didn't want another dog because how hurt she was. Upon learning this, Stan makes an effort to be nicer to Ellen, which makes her happy. Trivia *She's a cat person ("Stan of the House", "The Parrot Trap"). *She doesn't like Stan, partly for his behavior towards her, but mostly because she once had a dog she loved that ran away. *She might be a natural blonde because in "The Fast and the Furriest" she had red hair but young Avery had blonde hair unless she dyed it blonde and Avery's father is a blonde. *In "Dog with a Hog", she was given the nickname "Smellen" because her old car smelled horrible. **She claimed that because her old car was smelly, car washing services pretended to be closed. *In "World of Woofcraft", it is revealed she threw a tantrum to get earrings. *She reads Avery's diary in "World of Woofcraft". **In "Avery's First Crush", she read Avery's decoy diary but only to find out why Avery was acting so weird. *Whenever she makes a clever wordplay, she says "Good one, Ellen", even though the supposed clever wordplay just isn't. *She's a hypercondriac. *She's a descendant of the Stinecrauch family. *She used to wear long, different colored wigs for an unknown reason. Avery though she looked like a mannequin so she stopped wearing them. *Ellen gives bad gifts. *In "Stan Makes His Mark", no animal likes Ellen. Also, in previous episodes, her family mentions her bad interactions with animals. *She is known as "Donkey Laugh Lady" on the internet. *In "Love Ty-Angle", Ellen stated she had numerous bad interactions with other animals, other than dogs, such as birds, turtles, lizards, snakes, gerbils, hamsters, ferrets, goats, sheep, cows, chickens, rabbits, roosters, pigeons, horses, Clydesdale horses, miniature horses, sea horses, donkeys, mules, and kangaroos. Gallery 1st_Perfect_Photo.jpg MJ1.PNG MJ2.PNG MJ3.PNG Perfect_Family_Photo.jpg Category:Dog with a Blog characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Females Category:Live-action characters Category:Heroines Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:American characters Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Singing characters Category:Siblings Category:Stepparents